Heretofore various ultrasonic devices have been used for removing plaque and for cleaning teeth. However, such devices have typically used a pick which scratches or scrapes the surface of the teeth to remove plaque from the teeth. These ultrasonic devices move a scraper point at ultrasonic frequencies to scrape plaque from the teeth. Such device typically requires a skilled operator, such as a dentist or dental technician, and is not designed for self-use by untrained operators.
Examples of devices of this type are found in patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,037 for "Ultrasonic Dental Hand-Piece With Detachable Treatment Tools" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,335 for "Ultrasonic Dental And Other Instrument Means And Methods".
Although ultrasonic cleaning devices have been available for cleaning jewelry and other metallic parts for many years, as far as is known to Applicants, no passive probe ultrasonic plaque remover has been available for removing plaque from teeth without a metal scaler, brush or other solid device for engaging the surface of the teeth.